Push The Button
by dolly.the.sheep
Summary: The Doctor, Rose and Jack get stuck in a lift. inspired by a plot bunny my friend Frankie gave me after watching TCI. the Doctor likes buttons, doesn't he? Ten, Rose, Jack. rated for language and innuendo blame Jack.


"There's no point in moaning, Doctor," Rose said matter-of-factly she inspected her nails. The Doctor ignored her and grumbled under his breath. "If a lift stops and the doors don't open, it's broken."

"Elevator," said Jack.

"What?"

"Elevator. We're in America. They say 'elevator' over here."

Rose stared confusedly at Jack as he grinned smugly and leaned nonchalantly against the mirrored wall.

"Whatever," she sighed. "Same difference. Either way, we're stuck in the middle of the Empire State Building with no way out."

The Doctor huffed a bit more as the sonic screwdriver whirred uselessly against the control panel.

"Anyway," continued Rose, "If you hadn't insisted on pressing every button on the panel, we wouldn't be stuck here. You're worse than the Doctor when it comes to pressing buttons. At least he knows what he's doing." The Doctor shot her an amused look before continuing with his work. Rose grinned. "Usually." Rose huffed and crossed her arms, annoyed. "Anyway, it's your fault, Jack."

The Doctor sighed loudly as he straightened up and put the screwdriver back in his pocket.

"It won't work."

"I thought your specialist subject on Mastermind was Earth Popular Culture, not Stating The Flipping Obvious," Rose snapped. "Of _course_ it's not working. What with Buttons over here—" (she jerked her thumb in Jack's direction) "—I'm surprised the lift hasn't blown up. Anyway, it's probably the lift _shaft_ that's broken, not the control panel." The Doctor scowled at Jack as he let out a childish giggle.

"You said 'shaft'," he chuckled quietly. Rose rolled her eyes and walked over to the Doctor.

"So we're stuck here?" inquired the Doctor, shoving his hands in his pockets resignedly.

"Yup," Rose said.

"With nothing to do?"

"I can think of a few things."

"Shut up, Jack," Rose muttered. She thought for a few seconds before an idea struck her and she grinned widely. "Anyone fancy a game of I-Spy?" she suggested. The Doctor shrugged in a non-committal way before sitting down and staring moodily at the floor. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I'll start then," she continued. "I spy with my little eye something beginning with … 'B'." Jack raised his eyebrow again and smiled cheekily.

"Bottom?"

Rose giggled and shook her head.

"Boobs?"

"Nope."

"Bollocks," muttered the Doctor, thoroughly fed up.

"'Scuse me?" Jack said. "When did Rose see—"

"Jack!" exclaimed a scandalised Rose as she playfully hit his arm.

"Or maybe it's mine the Doctor wants to spy? I've told you before, Doc, you gotta at least buy me a drink first—"

"JACK!" Rose yelled, collapsing into giggles as the Doctor looked up at them with a blank expression on his face?

"Did someone say 'drink'?" he asked. He sighed and licked his dry lips. "I'm dying of thirst here."

"Don't worry, Doctor," Rose said between giggles. She composed herself with a few deep breaths and smiled. "No-one's guessed it yet."

"Go on, then," sighed the Doctor, smiling at Rose's childlike enthusiasm for stupid games. "I give up." Rose grinned and pointed to the control panel.

"Button."

The Doctor followed her finger and found himself looking at the emergency alarm button. His eyes lit up and he grinned maniacally at Rose.

"A great big red button like that," he said happily, "is just begging to be pressed. I love the way you humans have buttons for all occasions. Buttons on clothes, buttons you can eat, and even, occasionally, buttons to get you out of lifts."

"Elevators."

"Yes, Jack."

"Gonna press it, then?" Rose taunted. The Doctor grinned at her again as he leapt up excitedly and lunged towards the control panel to press the button. He sighed contentedly as the sound of an alarm bell rang distantly and folded his arms smugly.

"Knew I'd get us out of here," he said jokingly.

"How did you not see the alarm button before?" Jack asked, slightly incredulously. The Doctor shrugged but didn't quite catch Jack's eye. Rose giggled as she suddenly understood why the Doctor seemed slightly embarrassed.

"He forgot his glasses," she whispered to Jack, out of the Doctor's earshot. "I'll explain later," she added as he frowned quizzically at her.

"So all we do now is sit and wait!" the Doctor said happily. Jack smirked.

"Y'know, Doc," he said, affecting an air of seriousness, "there's still a lot about the 'new you' I don't know." Jack took a predatory step towards the Doctor, who looked nonplussed as Jack continued to stalk towards him. "For example, what's your favourite colour? What kinda music do you like? And, more importantly," he concluded, now almost nose-to-nose with the Doctor, "are … you …ticklish?"

A momentary flicker of panic crossed the Doctor's face before Jack pounced. Yelling in indignation, the Doctor attempted to fight Jack off, before giggling girlishly as Rose joined in and went straight for the back of his neck.

"Mercy!" yelled the Doctor between giggled. As Rose relented, Jack and the Doctor looked conspiratorially at each other and grinned. Before Rose had a chance to protest, they both leapt on her and tickled her within an inch of her life. The more Rose giggled, the more they tickled her, rolling around and bumping into the walls, getting tangled up in each others various appendages and limbs –

DING.

The lift doors slid open smoothly to reveal a young lady – a cleaner – staring in astonishment. The Doctor jumped up as Jack helped a still-giggling Rose to her feet. All three of them tried their best to look innocent. As the cleaner took in Jack's flushed face, the Doctor's messier-than-usual hair and Rose's dishevelled clothes, the Doctor and Rose simultaneously pointed at Jack and chorused childishly.

"He started it."


End file.
